


Sharing Quarters

by Stefka



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cliche, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefka/pseuds/Stefka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a fan fiction cliche list. The prompt was "characters are forced to share a bed." A short little fluffy piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Quarters

Both Cullen and Israa stood in the doorway in silence. Their quick diplomatic visit to Val Royeaux seemed to grow more and more complicated.

Cullen raised his hand to the back of his neck and massaged the base of his head to slow the growth of a headache, “Well, this is going to make things a little…uncomfortable.” Israa sighed and turned back to the hallway.

There must be a way to do a last minute change to their quarters? Israa was positive that Josephine and Leliana were right behind them a moment ago, but she heard the door to their own quarters slam and some faint giggling behind it.

Israa rolled her eyes, realizing that this was their plan all along. She knew that her attraction to Cullen wasn’t going unnoticed in the War Room. The fact that both Josephine and Leliana were so _eager_ to share a room together, leaving Cullen and Israa to bunk in the other room was a clever attempt by the advisers to get the two to spend time alone. While she grew exhausted at their underhanded style, Israa found their actions to be good-natured. They seemed to genuinely enjoy that Israa was happy. And for that, she played along with their playful jabs and schemes.

But that was before she found herself in the current situation.

Israa gently reminded herself that the Inquisition was just now gaining ground since the closing of the Breach. She didn’t expect dignitaries to exactly treat them with utmost respect and accommodation. But this was a little ridiculous and just a little bit insulting.

The room was tiny — laughably small. There was a bed — in the typical over-the-top style of Orlais — able to fit two people and very little remaining room. _Of course the Orlesians would find a way to fit this extravagant bed in this over-sized closet_ , Israa thought to herself.

She glanced in Cullen’s direction and found him, _blushing_? Seeing him flustered with the situation provoked some red to color her dark skin as well.

He broke eye contact, “I suppose I will be sleeping on the floor,” then muttered, “wherever I can find the space.”

“No—” Israa caught herself from sounding too eager, “I mean, it’s fine, Commander. We are both adults, right? We can share the bed without it being a problem.”

“Are yo—” Cullen’s voice hitched and he cleared his throat, “—are you sure you are comfortable with that?”

Israa tried her best to sound nonchalant, “of course, it doesn’t cause me any mind. Wou—Would it make you uncomfortable?”

Cullen paused to glance at Israa, he could see her complexion becoming more red as she struggled to keep her eye contact. Her bright golden eyes reflecting affection and gentleness but with a measure of hesitancy that he came to recognize in his own heart. Was he foolish to think that she could care for him? Or were his instincts correct? Could she be fond of him as he was of her? What’s worse, would she become frightened of him if he woke up screaming in the middle of the night? Judge him for not being as strong as he should be?

The warmth emanating from her felt familiar and safe. Her eyes reflected only softness and a history of her own personal demons. He decided that she was one of the few he could trust.

He smiled and placed his hand on her arm, “Not at all, Inquisitor. You’re right, it certainly won’t be a problem.”


End file.
